virtualvillagerswikifandomcom-20200213-history
List of Island Events
Please help add to this page if you have experienced any island events that are not listed here. 'From Virtual Villagers' 'Multiple Choice Events' A Mysterious Crate Large, Badly Weathered Crate "(Villager Name) was walking on the beach when he saw something washed up on the beach. It was a large, badly weathered crate." Open it.=''"Within the crate is ancient artefacts, your village gains 1000 tech points. However, many villagers seem to have become ill."'' |-|Leave it alone.=''"(Villager Name) has a bad feeling about the crate, so (he/she) pushes it back into the ocean."'' ---- Large, Carefully Sealed Crate "(Villager Name) was walking on the beach when (he/she) saw something washed up on the beach. It was a large, carefully sealed crate." Open it.=''"When he opens the crate, (Villager Name) is astonished to discover a great many well preserved tools and instruments. Your villagers gain 3000 tech points."'' |-|Leave it alone.=''"(Villager Name) has a bad feeling about the crate, so (he/she) pushes it back into the ocean."'' ---- Large, Wooden Crate "(Villager Name) was walking on the beach when (he/she) saw something washed up on the beach. It was a large, wooden crate." Open it.=''"(Villager Name) is delighted to find that the crate is filled with juicy steaks! Your villagers gain 1500 food."'' |-|Leave it alone.=''"(Villager Name) has a bad feeling about the crate, so (he/she) pushes it back into the ocean."'' ---- Painstakingly Well Prepared, Watertight Crate "(Villager name) was walking on the beach when (he/she) saw something washed up on the beach. It was a painstakingly well prepared, watertight crate." Open it.=''"When he opens the crate, (Villager Name) is astonished to discover a trio of babies!"'' |-|Leave it alone.=''"(Villager Name) has a bad feeling about the crate, so (he/she) pushes it back into the ocean."'' ---- Small, Badly Weathered Crate "Name was walking on the beach when he/she saw something washed up on the beach. It was a small, badly weathered crate." Open it.=''"When he/she opens the crate, Name is astonished to discover a few rusty old tools and instruments. Your villagers gain 500 tech points. But several of the villagers seem to have taken ill as a result of scrapes from the tainted artifacts."'' |-| Leave it alone.=be confirmed ---- Small, Painstakingly Well Prepared, Watertight Crate "Name was walking on the beach when he/she saw something washed up on the beach. It was a small, painstakingly well prepared, watertight crate." Open it.=''"When he/she opens the crate, Name is astonished to discover a giggling infant."'' |-| Leave it alone.=be confirmed ---- Small Rotting Wooden Crate "(Villager Name) was walking on the beach when (he/she) saw something washed up on the beach. It was a small rotting wooden crate. Open it.='First Possible Result:' "When (he/she) opens the crate, (Villager Name) is astonished to discover a great many angry, biting rats living in the crate! The rats jump out and bite some of your villagers, causing injury and disease." Second Possible Result: "When (he/she) opens the crate, (Villager Name) is astonished to discover several rusty old tools and instruments. Your villagers gain 1000 tech points. But several of the villagers seem to have taken ill as a result of scrapes from the tainted artifacts." |-|Leave it alone.=''"(Villager Name) has a bad feeling about the crate, so (he/she) pushes it back into the ocean."'' ---- Small, Rotten and Half-Eaten, Old Fruit Crate "Name was walking on the beach when he/she saw something washed up on the beach. It was a small, rotten and half-eaten, old fruit crate." Open it.=''"When he/she opens the crate, Name is astonished to discover a few giant, deadly spiders hiding inside! The spiders jump out and bite Name leaving him/her with grievous injuries!"'' seems to lose half of their max health |-|Leave it alone.=be confirmed ---- Wooden Crate "Name was walking on the beach when he/she saw something washed up on the beach. It was a wooden crate." Open it.=''"Name is delighted to find that the crate is filled with golden, ripe bananas. Your villagers gain 1000 food."'' |-|Leave it alone.=be confirmed ---- 'A Mysterious Vial' Blue Liquid "One day (Villager Name) was walking on the beach, when (he/she) found - half buried in the sand - a mysterious vial filled with what appears to be a blue liquid." Drink the liquid.=''"(Villager Name) drinks the strange liquid in one gulp. Immediately, (he/she) feels quite enlightened. (Villager Name) has improved at farming."'' |-|Leave it alone.=be confirmed ---- Oily, Blue Liquid "One day Name was walking on the beach, when he/she found -half buried in the sand- a mysterious vial filled with what appears to be an oily, blue liquid." Drink the liquid.=''"Upon opening the bottle, a strangely familiar aroma is released. Something from long ago...something eerily familiar....something...At once, Name feels compelled to gulp down the liquid and almost immediately remembers the scent as the sweet porridge he/she used to eat as a toddler. By the looks of things he/she will be eating it again! becomes a child again || 4 years old?"'' |-|Pour it out.=be confirmed ---- Oily, Fizzy Liquid "One day (Villager Name) was walking on the beach, when (he/she) found - half buried in the sand - a mysterious vial filled with what appears to be an oily, fizzy liquid." Drink the liquid= "(Villager Name) Drinks the liquid in one gulp. Immediately she feels utterly confused. (Villager Name) Lost some skill. " |-|Pour it out.=be confirmed ---- Watery, Orange Liquid "One day (Villager Name) was walking on the beach, when (he/she) found - half buried in the sand - a mysterious vial filled with what appears to be a watery, orange liquid." Drink the liquid.=''"(Villager Name) drinks the strange liquid in one gulp. Immediately, (he/she) feels quite strange. (He/She) doesn't quite feel (himself/herself)..."'' (Villager's appearance changes) |-|Pour it out.=be confirmed ---- Watery, Red Liquid "One day, (Villager Name) was walking on the beach, when (he/she) found - half buried in the sand - a mysterious vial filled with what appears to be a watery, red liquid." Drink the liquid.=''"(Villager Name) drinks the strange liquid in one gulp. Immediately, (he/she) feels quite strange. (He/She) doesn't quite feel (himself/herself)..."'' (Villager's appearance changes) |-|Pour it out.= "(Villager name) knows better to drink any old strange liquid he/she finds laying around on the beach, and dumps it out into the sand." ---- The Black Pearl "(Villager Name) was swimming near the shore and found a stunning black pearl inside an unusually large clam. Mesmerized by this spectacular pearl, (he/she) has mixed feelings about what to do with it." Share the pearl.=''"(Villager Name) shows this fabulous pearl to the tribe and all rejoice! The beauty of this pearl brings hope and inspiration to all the villagers."'' (Your villagers then begin to celebrate) |-|Keep the pearl hidden.=''"(Villager Name) keeps the rare pearl hidden away. (He/She) has become increasingly obsessed with it, is often distracted, and has withdrawn from village life. Some even say that (he/she) can be heard whispering to some silent companion in the dark of night."'' (Villager now dislikes work) ---- 'The Brass Compass' "One day (Villager Name) discovered a shiny object in the sand. Unknown to the villagers, it was a brass compass, probably from the old shipwreck on the beach. The villagers had never seen such an object before and its true purpose was a mystery, but what they did know was that it was the best berry-masher they had ever seen!" Use it to mash berries=All villagers gain Farming skill. |-|Let the researchers have it=''"After a time, the researchers discover many things about the object's purpose and construction. Although the device did not survive their inquiries intact, the researchers gained valuable knowledge in the process."'' (Gain tech points.) ---- 'The Moth' "(Villager Name) was going for a walk one day and stumbled upon a large cocoon. (He/She) could see that there was a moth inside trying to bite and tear its way to freedom." If successful villager becomes a master healer! Only after watching the moth free itself. Help the moth.=The moth is too weak to survive and dies. |-|Leave the moth alone.=''"(Villager Name does not interfere, but watches as the moth eventually breaks free from its silk prison. Realizing that the moth needed to complete its struggle in order to be strong enough to survive, (Villager Name) learned a rare and important lesson about helping by not helping."'' ---- 'The Mysterious Face' "(Villager Name) was relaxing near the edge of the village when (he/she) saw a face in the trees staring back! Alarmed, but curious, (he/she) wasn't sure what to do." '' In some cases, if you back away cautiously, the face will disappear and the villager will never say a word about what happened because he thinks he'll be seen as insane. Get a closer look.="The villager disappears into the trees and is never seen again"'' "the villager approaches the mysterious visage, he realizes it is only a shy confused person who seems lost. ( villager name) manages to gain the odd stranger's trust and welcomes the newcomer to the village. as it turns out this lost soul is a master farmer and will be a boon to the village""' (you gain a villager with master farming) |-|Cautiously back away.="Better safe than sorry, (Villager Name) decides. (He/She) carefully backs away and decided to try to forget what (he/she) saw, and never mentions this to anyone for fear that the others would think (him/her) insane."'' ---- The Strange Berries "During the course of daily foraging, (Villager Name) encounters a plant covered with beautiful, ripe berries. I have never seen such strange berries, (he/she) thought. But the shamans have warned the villagers about such unknown temptations." Taste the strange berries.=Your villager dies. |-|Ignore the seductive plant.=''"(Villager Name) has decided that it's far too dangerous to taste the unidentified berries."'' ---- The Suspicious Monkey "Little Name has discovered a suspicious looking monkey hanging around the food bin. He/She knows that they sometimes steal food, but he is not sure whether to try to chase it away or wait and see what it does." Try to scare the monkey away.=''"The monkey does not fighten easily and is certainly not impressed by little Name. It becomes quite angry and attacks him/her, leaving him/her badly mauled!"'' seems to lose half of their max health |-|Wait and see what it does.=be confirmed ---- The Trapped Whale "Through the morning mist, Name noticed what appeared to be an unusually large sand bar near the shore. Deciding to investigate, he/she discovers a stranded whale, still alive but trapped in the surf. With high tide still hours away, and the sun growing stronger, a decision must be made at once:" Help free the whale.=''"Name has successfully freed the whale by keeping it moist until the tide rose high enough for the whale to swim away. Your tribe has gained spirituality."'' gains one level of Spirituality |-|Harvest the whale for food.=be confirmed ---- The Troubled Child "Little (Villager Name) has always been an unusual and troubled child. (He/She) is uninterested in normal childhood activities and (he/she) seems unusually bright, but the villagers are not sure what to do with (him/her)." Let (him/her) try farming=''"As it turns out, (Villager Name) has allergies to the crops."'' (He/she will get sick) |-|Let (him/her) try research=''"As it turns out, (Villager Name) is a child prodigy and takes to research as if born to it. (Villager Name) quickly becomes a master researcher and (he/she) even makes some astonishing discoveries that boost the village technology."'' (Regardless of their age, the child's Research skill bar becomes entirely full) ---- 'The Visitor' "As (Villager Name) is strolling along the beach one afternoon, (he/she) spots a stranger in a boat. As the stranger reaches the shore, he asks (Villager Name) for some plants and seeds to take back with him on his boat." Allow him to gather samples=''"The man gently took samples of each plant that he was interested in, and when he left, he thanked (Villager Name) and gave (him/her) a bottle of antibiotics. Your tribe has gained some medicine technology."'' |-|Tell the stranger to leave=He sneezes in your villagers' faces and gets a lot of them sick. ---- 'The Wild Mushroom' "(Villager Name) has been watching the local monkeys and has observed them eating a particular mushroom that sprouts and rapidly decays following a rain. One day, (he/she) finds and picks one, yet (he/she) is not sure whether to taste it or not." Taste the mushroom='First Possible Result:' "A few minutes after tasting the strange fungus, (Villager Name) starts to feel very sick and is overcome with nausea and stomach cramps." (Villager becomes very sick) Second Possible Result: "The mushroom is delicious! (Villager Name) has found a new tasty and nutritious food source, and gains foraging experience in the process. (He/She) then harvests the wild crop and adds them to the village food stores." (More food appears in the food bin) |-|Discard the mushroom=''"name decides it is just too dangerous to try the strange mushroom, even though the monkeys seem to be eating them. For that matter, he is not completely sure this is the same kind."'' 'No Choice Events' 'A Plague of Locusts' "A voracious plague of locusts descended upon your crops! The villagers can do nothing against the millions of swarming insects, except watch in dismay as their crops are completely devoured." ---- 'Blessings Day Celebration' "Today is the day that the villagers give thanks to those that guide their fate and for all the blessings they enjoy on the island of Isola. There will be dancing and ceremonies, followed by a sumptuous feast!" (Villagers start to celebrate) ---- 'Isola Day Celebration' "Today is the day that the villagers commemorate their successful arrival on the island of Isola with dancing, celebration, and feasts!" (Your villagers start celebrating) ---- 'The Barrel O' Babies' "The villagers discovered a large barrel bobbing in the surf today. Unlike your average barrel, this one contains a trio of toddlers wrapped in blankets! They probably got lost during the exodus that brought the villagers to Isola. Luckily, they found their way here to their kinfolk." (Your population grows by 3) ---- 'The Big Wave' "During the night, a giant wave smashed against the shore of Isola, covering the beach with debris!" (Your builders must clear the debris again) ---- 'The Good Little Monkey' "A monkey mixed up some of the ingredients on the research table. Somehow, though, he accidentally made some very useful discoveries. Your tribe gains xxxx tech points." tech point values: 4500; 9000 ---- 'The Heat Wave' "All the winds have died. The air is still, and the heat is stifling! The villagers have no thought but to seek relief from the oppressive heat. It's just too hot for them to get anything done until the heat passes." (Villagers stop what they're doing and begin to relax or go swimming; no noticeable harmful effects) ---- 'The Helpful Honeybees' "The honeybees from a large, nearby hive discovered the village berry bush and have begun harvesting nectar from it. As a byproduct of their labors, the bees have done an excellent job of pollinating the bush, causing it to thrive." (More berries appear on the bush) ---- 'The Measles Epidemic' "One day, while playing in the village, one of the children suddenly fell ill. Before long, all of the children in the village were overcome by a virulent pox!" (All children become sick) ---- 'The North Wind' "A cool, northerly wind has blown in across the village, bringing rejuvenating moisture to the crops and the berry bush." ---- 'The Plague of Parrots' "A giant flock of wild parrots flew over the village and ate many of the berries!" (Many of the berries disappear from the berry bush) ---- 'The South Wind' "A powerful southerly wind has blown in across the island. It is a hot, cruel wind that withers the berries, scorches the crops in the field, and damages the stored food." From Virtual Villagers 2: The Lost Children Multiple Choice Events A Mysterious Sack Small, Thick, Plastic Sack "Name was walking on the beach when he/she saw something washed up on the shore. It was a small, thick, plastic sack." Open it=''"Excited to see what's inside, Name gently opens the sack and is delighted to find that it is filled with coconuts. Your villagers gain 500 food."'' |-|Leave it alone=be confirmed ---- Small, Stained, Heavy, Burlap Sack "Name was walking on the beach when he/she saw something washed up on the shore. It was a small, stained, heavy, burlap sack." Open it=''"Excited to see what's inside, Name gently opens the sack and is astonished to find a few fire ants hiding inside! The ants swarm out and attack Name leaving him/her with many painful stings!"'' loses ~40% max health |-|Leave it alone=be confirmed ---- A Mysterious Vial Thin, Fragrant Liquid "As Name walks along the beach one day, she finds a mysterious vial half-buried in the sand. It's filled with what appears to be a thin, fragrant liquid." Drink the liquid=''"Bravely, Name downs the strange liquid in one big gulp. At once, he/she feels somewhat confused. Name loses some skill."'' |-|Pour it out=be confirmed ---- The Prettiest Tribe Girl "After enjoying lots of male attention and suffering from the jealousy of her female tribe members, Name always believed she was the most beautiful girl in the tribe. Now she wants recognition of this notion from the other tribe members." All agree she is the prettiest=be confirmed |-|Looks aren't everything=''"The tribe gently reminds Name that everyone is special no matter what they look like. She's not sure anymore if she really is the prettiest, but soon it doesn't matter because the children grow especially fond of her."'' parenting skill ---- The Silver Mirror "Name found a perfectly preserved silver mirror, carefully wrapped in oiled parchment. The parchment has two words written on it in large, ornate letters: Geminus and Sunimeg. For some reason, Name feels compelled to speak one of these words aloud." Speak the work Geminus=''"The mirror shimmers briefly, like a pool of water, then begins to go dark. Before it does, Name briefly sees the face of an old man with long, white hair. The man looks just as startled as Name, then suddenly vanishes as the mirror goes completely dark."'' |-|Speak the work Sunimeg=be confirmed ---- The Swarm of Dragonflies "Lately Name noticed an ever-increasing number of dragonflies congregating around the pond. Now it's to the point where they are becoming bothersome and even interfere with laundry and other duties." Chase them away=''"Luckily the dragonflies are quite timid and easily scared off. However, it's soon apparent that their purpose is to devour the great many mosquitoes hatching in the pond. Without dragonflies to control them, the mosquitoes begin biting the villagers and spreading disease."'' villagers become sick |-|Ignore them=be confirmed No Choice Events Day of Elders "Today is the day the villagers celebrate the wise elders of the village." ---- The Dense Fog "The villagers wake one morning to a thick, soupy fog surrounding the village, the likes of which they've never seen. When it lifts, they happily find that the food bin noticeably contains more food. Your villagers gain 150 food." ---- The East Wind "For weeks on end, an inland wind from the east blows relentlessly. This scorching and arid gust parches the island. It's extremely unpleasant to be outside and the villagers' productivity markedly slows." From Virtual Villagers 3: The Secret City Multiple Choice Events The Blue Starfish "Name has found a strange and beautiful blue star fish in a tide pool." Pick it up=''"Name feels a little prick on his/her finger and drops the creature back in the pool. He/She feels no immediate ill effects, but later realizes that he/she has become unusually agile and seems to have gained some skill in certain activities."'' |-|Leave it alone=be confirmed ---- The Green Pearl "Name has found an especially lovely pearl today. It has a decidedly green shade to it, and Name is very fond of it. He/She wonders what do with such a treasure." Grind it into powder=''"Name has heard that if one drinks a cocktail of coconut milk and pearl powder it will promote robust health. He/She decides to give it a try and carefully grinds the pearl into a fine powder. The resulting mixture just tastes like sandy coconut milk. Hours later however, he/she feels especially healthy and energetic. In fact, he/she feels like going for a brisk run."'' now likes running |-|Mount it on a bracelet=be confirmed ---- The Lovers "Name has a crush on one of the village women. He is continually courting her at her favorite spot on the reef. He thinks he knows what would be the perfect gift." Give her a shell necklace=be confirmed |-|Give her flowers=''"Name quietly approaches her, surprising her a bit, and then, with a broad smile, produces a lovely selection of fresh island flowers, which Name has carefully chosen and arranged to suit his love's tastes. She is overwhelmed by the splendor of the gorgeous bouquet, and leaps into Name's arms..."'' of the female villagers is now nursing ---- The Mysterious Vial "Name has found an exquisite vial carved from solid crystal on the beach today. It contains a very sweet-smelling, fragrant liquid. Name thinks it must be an herbal preparation that someone lost. He/She is thinking about having a taste to see if he/she can figure out what it is." Taste it=''"Name tastes the strange liquid. While the tangy flavor is pleasing and palatable, he/she begins to sense something unusual happening. Within moments, Name feels very different indeed! He/She starts having remarkable insights into certain matters and seems to have suddenly become more skilled in certain pursuits."'' |-|Bring it back to the village=be confirmed ---- The Return of Biggles "Late one night, Name spots a mysterious figure working in the lab..." Confront him=''""Hello. My name is Biggles. Nice to meet you! Alas, I'm afraid you've seen too much."" Biggles smiles, and raises a jeweled talisman. There is a flash of light. When Name wakes up, he/she can't seem to remember anything, even his/her own name! Oddly, Name seems to have somehow gained uncanny insights into matters of science."'' name becomes '?', but they gain Research skill (possibly maxed) |-|Watch him work=be confirmed No Choice Events Another One of Those Barrels "The villagers have spotted a barrel bobbling in the surf this morning. On any other island, a mere barrel in the sea would not arouse much interest, but this is no ordinary island! For, on Isola, bobbing barrels can be found brimming with babies! The villagers leap into action to retrieve the container, which, sure enough, is occupied by giggling kiddies in blankets!" (3?) child villagers ---- The Cold Snap "It's unseasonably cold today, and the villagers huddle around the fire to stay warm until the weather improves." ---- The Oppressive Humidity "It's much too hot and humid today. The poor villagers can barely get any work done." ---- The Rainy Season "Today is the first day of the rainy season, marked by the first afternoon monsoon. Wow! It's really coming down!" ---- The Yellow Geckos "The villagers have been seeing a lot of cute, little yellow geckos in the huts recently. Everyone likes them because they lick up all the bedbugs and other pests in the huts. They are generally considered to be good luck, as well. Everyone has been feeling a little healthier and much less itchy since they arrived." ---- The Yellow Geckos "An amazingly thick fog has enveloped the village. The villagers can barely see where they are going. This is certainly going to make it hard for them to get their chores done today." 'From Virtual Villagers 4: The Tree of Life' Multiple Choice Events Innovation in Construction "Name has devised a new way to approach hut construction. He/She believes that having a worker at the top of the structure to hoist building materials to the top would make hut construction more efficient. He/She volunteers to test the technique, despite it being extremely dangerous. A fall could mean injury or even death!" Try the technique=''"Name climbs up high on a scaffolding and demonstrates his/her new technique to the tribe. The new method of lifting wood and supplies to the hard-to-reach areas of the structure is a great success. He/She is certainly becoming a skilled builder!""' Second Possible Result?: my villager died :( |-|It is too dangerous=''"It could work, but Name does not think it is worth the risk. Any advantage gained by innovative work techniques would never make up for all the pain and trouble of a serious injury. Better just forget it."'' ---- Phosphorescent fungi "While searching for mushrooms, (Villager Name) sees a large colorful fungus with bright dots on it. These bright mushrooms are known to be dangerous and (he/she) wonders what to do with it." Throw It Into The Ocean=''"(Villager Name) reaches down to pick the mushroom and cast it into the ocean. Upon touching it, (he/she) is gripped with vivid dreams and wakes up two days later with a splitting headache, but an unexplainable understanding of science."'' (Your villager is now an Apprentice/Adept Scientist; skill bar is half full) |-|Admire It From Afar=''"(Villager Name) decides to leave the hazardous mushroom alone. Unfortunately, it multiplies over the next few weeks and somehow finds its way into their food source. Several from the tribe get sick and others are acting strangely for days to come."'' ---- The Arc of Brilliant Colors "After a rain, (Villager Name) sees an arc of brilliant colors in the sky. (He/She) has seen these before and knows that they don't last long, but (he/she) would like to know what is at the end of one. The left side of the arc appears to be near the mausoleum, while the right side appears to be dangerously close to the eastern cliff." Run to the left side=It disappears. |-|Run to the right side='First Possible Result:' "The arc seems to go just behind the cliff. Just a little further and (he/she) can see what is back there. Wow! (He/She) sees a huge patch of rare mushrooms and scoops them up for the tribe." (Your tribe gains 300 food) Second Possible Result: Villager falls off cliff. ---- The Aspiring Doctor Bark from the Tree "(Villager Name) has fallen gravely ill. (He/She) is also an aspiring healer and has long theorized that eating a bit of bark from the tree of life would have to be healthful." Eat a bit=''"(Villager Name) takes a bit of the shaved bark from the tree and nibbles on it. The bitter juices actually have a pleasant flavor. It could just be a coincidence but the next morning (he/she) feels considerably better."'' (The villager becomes a Trainee Healer) |-|Better not=''"(Villager Name) decides (he'd/she'd) better not, and waits the illness out."'' (The villager is still sick, but their health bar is still high.) ---- Bright, Forbidden Mushroom "(Villager Name) has fallen gravely ill. (He/She) is also an aspiring healer and has long theorized that eating the bright, forbidden mushroom that grow under the rocks in tiny amounts would have to be healthful." Eat a Bit= nibble - better |-|Better Not=be confirmed ---- Fasting for a Full Day "(Villager Name) has fallen gravely ill. (He/She) is also an aspiring healer and has long wondered if fasting for a full day would cleanse the body of the poisons causing the illness." Fast=''Makes him/her sick but becomes an adept doctor'' |-|Eat=''"(Villager Name) is too hungry to pull this off. Maybe next time."'' (Fully healed and healthy) ---- Mashed Bark or Mashed Rare Mushroom "Name has suffered a painful cut on his/her leg. He/She is an aspiring healer and has long wondered which would be a more effective way to treat such a wound: mashed bark from the Tree of Life or mashed up rare mushrooms." Use bark=''"Name makes a mushy paste with smashed tree bark from the Tree of Life. He/She packs the mush into the cut and notices immediately that the pain lessens. By the next morning the wound is almost healed! Name gains useful medicine knowledge from the experiment!"'' gains Healing skill (Becomes Apprentice/Trainee Doctor?) |-|Use mushrooms=be confirmed ---- Pure Algae from the Ocean "(Villager Name) has fallen gravely ill. (He/She) is also an aspiring healer and has long theorized pure algae from the ocean has healing properties." Eat algae=''"The algae is nutritious, if not delicious. Whether it was due to healing properties or just additional nourishment from the algae is hard to say, but (he/she) feels better and has learned something."'' My child villager became an apprentice doctor. Adult villager likely becomes a trainee doctor. |-|Better not=be confirmed ---- Water from the Magnificent Ocean "Name has fallen gravely ill. He/She is also an aspiring healer and has long theorized that water from the magnificent ocean surrounding Isola should have healing properties." Drink sea water=''"(Villager Name) bravely drinks (his/her) fill of ocean water from a wooden bowl. A few moments later (he/she) becomes violently ill and is worse off than before."'' |-|Better not=''"Name thinks that it's better to listen to one's body, and his/her body is definitely telling him/her not to drink ocean water. He/She decides to apply this philosophy in the study of medicine. Although Name is still sick, he/she feels a bit wiser."'' gains Healing skill (Becomes Apprentice/Trainee Doctor?) ---- 'The Climber' "(Villager Name) decides to climb the great banyan, thinking that it would be a great achievement to climb the Tree of Life! Unfortunately he gets stuck at the top of the tree and can't figure out how to get back down." Try to find a way down=''"The first step was a bad one. (Villager) tumbles down through the branches, badly hurting (his/her) leg, and lands behind the tree. (He/She) lies there for a full day and night before discovered and rescued by the tribe. This time let (him/her) bond with the tree in an unexpected way."'' (Your tribe gains a level of Dendrology tech.) |-|Start yelling for help=Lose tech point because of your tribe being busy getting them out of the tree. ---- The Legendary Stranger "Name discovers a mysterious figure lurking by the tree one night. Sensing Name, the figure turns, smiles and says: "Hello, my child. My name is Biggles. Perhaps you have heard of me? I have been watching you. Your people have done well in returning the balance to Isola. I will tell you something: The island, like life, is a wheel. This tree you see here is its axle. To restore balance the axle most be true. Now, because your people are worthy, I will answer one question:" " How should we care for our people?=''""Yes, I can see that you are a good and caring people. I will teach you a secret." Biggles teaches (Villager Name) some advanced and arcane medical knowledge. When (Villager Name) turns to thank him, he is simply not there. Where could he have gone?"'' (Advance one level in Medicine) |-|How should we care for the tree?=''""Yes, I see that you are a good and wise people. I will teach you a secret." Biggles teaches Name some advanced and arcane techniques in dendrology. When Name turns to thank him, he is simply not there! Where could he have gone?"'' one level in Dendrology ---- The Lie "(Villager Name) found a delicious rare mushroom and ate it, instead of bringing it back to the food bin as (he/she) had been taught to do. An adult was nearby and asked, “What are you doing little one?” (He/She) isn’t sure what to say." Lie=''"(Villager Name) denies eating the mushroom. The adult silently looks at (him/her) for a long time, and then walks off. Immediately afterward (Villager Name) feels ashamed and remorseful. (He/She) decides to make up for it on (his/her) own by skipping meals for a week."'' (Villager becomes weakened, with half of their health gone) |-|Tell the Truth=Forced to help farmers harvest blackberries and gains farming skill. ---- The Mosquito Larvae "(Villager Name) notices that there are mosquito larvae collecting in the pond. Nobody wants a mosquito infestation, so the villagers decide that they should try to do something about them." Put Soap In The Pond=''"After putting soap in the pond the tribe discovers that the only effect of adding soap is that they are being eaten alive by very clean mosquitoes."'' (Some sick villagers) |-|Put Oil In The Pond=''"Using oil from various plants, the tribe covers the pond water with a thin layer of oil. The mosquito larvae, unable to breathe, quickly perish."'' ---- The Pretty Shell "Two kids have been constantly fighting over a pretty, round shell. (Villager Name) is sick of the bickering and decides to intervene. The children either have to be taught to share the share, or they will have to decide who will keep it." Teach kids sharing=The kids learned the lesson. (The adult also improved at parenting.) |-|Teach kids negotiation=''"Not everything can be shared, and in this case a lesson about negotiation is more valuable. However, even after they pick an owner for the shell, one of the children feels very bad, outmatched at the debate over the shell. Still, the fighting has stopped. (Villager Name’s) approach was innovative and effective, although maybe a bit harsh."'' (Your villager gains a little skill in everything except parenting) ---- The Robber Crab "While looking for shells on the beach, (Villager Name) spots a rare robber crab. The tails of these crabs is known to have potent healing properties." Cut Off Its Tail=''"(Villager Name) brings the crab to the lab where they carefully remove its tail. The poor crab dies, but the healing fluid is easily extracted from its tail. Now that they know how to do this, the entire tribe becomes better healers."'' (The tribe gains 1 level in Medicine.) |-|Let It Go=''"Feeling sorry for the crab, (Villager Name) lets it go. Following the crab (he/she) discovers that the crab has returned to its nest, where it has been storing food and covering it with salt crystals. (He/She) explains it to the scientists who discover an important method for storing food."'' (The tribe gains 1 level in Food Mastery.) ---- The Screaming Baby "(Villager Name) is having a difficult time with her baby, who won't stop screaming. She is receiving conflicting advice from the other villagers. Some say the baby should be left alone in a dark, quiet place to calm itself. Others suggest that the baby needs a fun diversion and advise her to take the baby to the beach and dance around." Leave baby alone=The baby keeps crying louder and louder until everyone in the tribe is distracted and mother becomes frazzled. |-|Take baby to the beach=''"The soothing sound of the ocean, combined with the rhythmic dancing, lull the baby into a blissful sleep. Mommy got a much-needed rest and is very grateful to the tribe for their help."'' (Possible parenting skill gain and love of dancing) ---- The Sealed Box "(Villager Name) is swimming in the ocean one day when (he/she) bumps into a floating box. It appears to be carefully sealed, and (he/she) wants to bring it back to the village, but the tide is pulling it out. It would be very risky to try and swim back with this box." Swim back with the box='First Possible Result:' "Name barely manages to get the box back to the beach. Upon opening it, the tribe finds glass bottles of all sizes. These will certainly change how they work in the lab." (Gains 5000 Tech points) Second Possible Result: Villager is washed away by a wave. |-|Let it go=''"(Villager Name) seriously doubts that (he/she) can safely bring the box back. Whatever was inside could not make up for the loss of (his/her) live. (He/She) gives it a shove, and the box floats farther and farther out to sea until it is out of sight."'' ---- The Wet Book "(Villager Name) is walking along the beach when (he/she) trips over a wet object. (He/She) picks it up and discovers it is a waterlogged book. (He/She) opens the front cover, which disintegrates almost immediately. (He/She) can read each page as it disintegrates or bring it to the scientists." Return with book to the lab=''"Despite cradling the book in (his/her) arms and moving as quickly as possible, the book is almost gone by the time (he/she) makes it to the lab. The only section left is one about nurturing children. The whole tribe reads it and is grateful for what they could salvage."'' (Each villager gains a little bit of parenting skill.) |-|Read Each Page=''"(Villager Name) is barely able to read each page before the waterlogged parchment turns to mush. There is a section on farming, a section on building, a section on everything. (Villager Name) feels enriched by the text but regrets that (he/she) was unable to share it with the tribe."'' (Villager is now an Adept in all skills) ---- Tough Lessons "Name hears crying and finds a village child stuck high up on a branch in the great Tree of Life. No amount of coaxing will bring him down. It will be very dangerous for an adult to climb that high on the tree and help the child down. Perhaps the child should be left to have a lesson about consequences." Climb the Tree=be confirmed |-|Leave the Child=''"Children have to learn about the consequences of their actions. Name leaves the child. Hours later the small, subdued youth returns to the village, bruised and angry. It is not obvious whether it was a lesson about consequences or just a lesson about falling down."'' No Choice Events A Monsoon! "The village is being pounded by a sudden, heavy rain, with drops the size of grapes! The villagers can barely see where they are going. This is certainly going to make it hard for them to get their chores done today." ---- Blessings Day Celebration "Today is the day that the villagers give thanks to those that guide their fate and for all the blessings they enjoy on the island of Isola. There will be dancing and ceremonies, followed by a sumptuous feast!" ---- Daredevil Barrel Of Babies "The villagers hear a racket in the distance that sounds like a large drum rolling down a hill. A moment later, they see a barrel with little heads peeking out of it appear at the top of the highest waterfall. Horrified, they watch it plummet down the waterfalls, until it reaches the pond. It bobs about in the water, and they manage to grab it before it sinks. Much to their relief, they find several giggling kids in the barrel, completely unharmed!" ---- Isola Day Celebration "Today is the day that the villagers commemorate their arrival on the island of Isola with dancing, celebration, and feasts!" ---- The Cold Snap "An unseasonably cold wet wind has blown through the village. The villagers were going to huddle around the fire, but the wet, icy drizzle put out the fire!" ---- The Creeping Mold "One morning, the villagers noticed that there was an agressive and toxic mold spreading inside the food bin and ruining the contents. The frantic villagers do their best to save the food, but they can't save it all..." lose some food ---- The Mysterious Footprints # "Suspicious footsteps appeared out of the fog. Someone dropped honeycomb in the food bin, though no one saw the person." (Villagers gained 300 food) #''"One morning the villagers notice that strange footprints have appeared on the ground overnight. They later discover a number of very useful scientific instruments that seem to have come out of nowhere, as though they simply fell from the sky. Your village has gained 2000 tech points."'' #''"One morning the villagers notices that strange footprints have appeared on the ground overnight. They later discover that someone or something has stolen some important research tools. Your village has lost 300 tech points."'' (Can also lose 300 food) #''"One morning the villagers notice that strange footprints have appeared on the ground overnight. They later discover that a wealth of honeycombs have appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. Your village gains 300 food."'' ---- The Pure Sea Air "The weather has been pleasant lately, and the air smells especially pure and clean. Everyone's lungs feel great, and their stuffy noses have cleared right up!" ---- The state of the tree "The villagers have been feeling glum and moody recently. Seeing the sacred tree in such a sorry state has had an adverse effect on their health and well being." From Virtual Villagers 5: New Believers Multiple Choice Events The Defector* One of the Heathens sees that the new new arrivals seem to really know what they are doing and asks to join the newcomers. She seems very sincere, but some of the villagers are a little suspicious, because the petitioner can't come to understand much about the believers' ways or culture in short time. Should they welcome the heathen into their tribe or politely send him/her back to him/her people? Accept the Heathen: Alas, as it turns out, (name) was indeed a spy and has sabotaged the research area. (Heathens seems to possess a singular talent for ruining the lab, so this is nor much of a surprise.) Your tribe loses 2000 tech points. Better not: the villagers politely explain that this is a big decision, and he/she should probably take some time to understand the culture of the believers before so profoundly changing the course of his/her life. "The door will still be open for you later if you still want to join us later" they tell her, He/she seems to understand the wisdom of this advise and returns to her people in peace. No Choice Events Barrel 'o' Babies One day, a barrel comes flowing down a river, with lots of little giggling heads poking out. The babies seem to like the Heathens for some reason, and join them. ---- The Strange Crystals Some very unusual green crystals have been found near a cave where lightning struck. The scientists can definitely use this. Your tribe gains some tech points. ---- The Pesky Critter An adorable but noisy lemur has taken an interest in the lab recently. The little animal loves attention and keeps chattering and squeaking at the researchers until they play with him. He's so cute that no one wants to chase him off, even though he is keeping them from working. They resign themselves to just accommodating him until he gets bored and just moves on. Your villagers lose some tech points. Category:Gameplay